Temblor
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Madge corre al cuarto de su madre, quién aun se encuentra viendo el Vasallaje a pesar de que la pantalla ya está en negro... "Para el reto Deportes extremos del foro El Diente de León"


**"Para el reto Deportes extremos del foro El Diente de León"**

* * *

Al parecer las alianzas en los juegos se han disuelto por completo cuando la vencedora del siete hiere a Katniss, lo siguiente que pasa es demasiado rápido para poder asimilarlo. La pantalla se ha vuelto negro ante lo que ha hecho Katniss.

Y eso no es nada bueno.

Lo primero que hice apenas los juegos fueron cortados fue correr a la habitación donde estaba mi madre. Yo sabía que ella también se encontraba viéndolos, papá me contó que el Vasallaje ella los veía sola, por el aniversario en que mi tía fue seleccionada. Y donde lamentablemente murió.

Creo que la gente del distrito sabe lo que esto significa, aunque yo preferiría ignorarlo, pensar en que no se nada cuando la luz fue cortada inesperadamente, pronto los comencé escuchar. Los gritos de todos los habitantes del distrito doce, gritos de personas a los que yo calificaría como asustados, gritan de la misma manera cuando llegaron los nuevos agentes de la paz y atacaron el quemador.

Mire por la ventana que estaba en el cuarto de mi madre, todo estaba muy oscuro allá afuera, apenas y se deslumbraba a las personas que estaban corriendo por sus vidas. Este cambio drástico comenzó a asustarme, mucho más que cada año cuando era la cosecha. Esto es mucho peor de lo que he visto en los juegos.

Lo vi incendiarse por segunda vez, el lugar que solia ser el Quemador, que ironía que se llamase así, quemador, está vez no habría forma de salvarlo. A lo lejos escuche el sonido de las vías del tren. En cualquier distrito, está estrictamente prohibido que se utilice el tren durante los juegos y al parecer eso no importaba en estos momentos.

El quemador ardió en llamas cuando un aerodeslizador del Capitolio pasó sobre él. No fue solo el quemador, distintos puntos comenzaron arder en llamas y no era por la multitud enfurecida que corría de un lado a otro. Si bien hay aerodeslizadores en el cielo... eso quiere decir que... ¡Nos están bombardeando! ¡Nos están aniquilando!

—Vamos mamá —le susurró—, tenemos que salir —comienzo a llorar, trató de levantarla pero ella no me ayuda. No quiero quedarme aquí, mucho menos se me antoja querer morir de éste modo. Sé que hay una salvación para esto.

—Es imposible, Madge —escuchó la voz de mi padre entrando al cuarto—, se han ido todos los agentes de la paz.

La mujer que siempre me ha cuidado se acerca a la habitación de mi madre, creó que quiere acercarse pero no lo hace, me lanza una mirada llena de lágrimas para luego alejarse corriendo.

El gritó de personas llorando me asusta más. Es definitiva la decisión que se ha tomado cuando mi padre decide cerrar la puerta del cuarto. Me recuesto aun lado de mi madre, quién no dice nada, mira a la nada. Me abrazó a ella porque en estos momentos necesitó de su consuelo. Ella que no ha hecho movimiento alguno durante tanto tiempo corresponde a mi abrazo.

Papá llega a nuestro lado, él también ha estado llorando. Veo en sus ojos lo que nunca había visto: miedo.

Cualquiera lo tendría sabiendo que estás a punto de morir.

Es claro que por ser el alcalde no tiene probabilidad de salir de aquí. No tenemos salvación, podemos salir corriendo, eso es lo que yo deseó pero eso no es lo que quiere mi madre y yo me voy a quedar con ella. Mi padre no dice nada, sólo se abstiene y nos abraza.

Pienso en todas las cosas buenas que pude vivir en esté distrito, aunque realmente nunca forme parte de él. Pienso en todo lo que mi padre se esforzó por tratar de mantenerme a salvo y feliz. En evitar que yo alguna vez fuera cosechada. Mi madre, aunque no siempre estuvo conmigo, también nos regaló hermosos momentos.

Habrán cosas que siempre voy atesorar.

Lloró por imaginar como el distrito donde vivi se va derrumbando poco a poco, no está lejos de mi imaginación ya que en realidad está sucediendo.

Escuchamos como tocan la puerta, es el personal, debido a que nos piden a gritos que salgamos de ahí, lo único que escuchamos son sus pasos alejarse para poder salvarse de esta terrible masacre.

Siento el primer temblor, la casa se sacude totalmente y sé que han lanzado una bomba. Ya no falta mucho para que esto terminé.

Me abrazo a mis padres con más fuerza. Sabiendo que jamás tuve un acercamiento como esté. Lloró cuando veo como las paredes se van derrumbando poco a poco, sollozo con fuerza cuando mi madre aprieta la mano.

—Los quiero —es lo que escuchó en un susurro.

Comienzo a toser cuando el fuego entra a la casa, la puerta del cuarto de mi madre sigue cerrada pero a través del hueco que hay en el piso el humo comienza hacer presencia, fijo mi mirada al techo que comienza a derrumbarse.

Cierro los ojos esperando el inminente final.

* * *

 **Yo elegí a Madge porque se me hacía interesante darme una idea de lo que fue su muerte. Y pues salió esto...**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado así como a mí me gusto escribirlo!**

 **La imagen es un fan-art, que tomé de google porque me gusto xD, incluso la misma foto contiene la firma de quién la creó.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
